Zombie
|Row 3 title = Damage Dealt |Row 3 info = Easy: Normal: Hard: |Row 4 title = Drops |Row 4 info = 0-2 (+Loot level) Rotten Flesh, 0-1 Carrot, 0-1 Potato, 0-1 Iron Ingot, 0-1 Armor Pieces, 0-1 Iron Shovel, 0-1 Iron Sword |Row 5 title = First Appearance |Row 5 info = Update 0.2.0 }} Zombies are Hostile Mobs added in Update 0.2.0. Spawning Zombies spawn at Light Level 7 or lower, usually in groups of three. In Deserts, they have a 80% chance to spawn as a Husk. Equipment Zombies have a chance of spawning with Armor and/or Tools. This makes them stronger, and if they have a Helmet, they will not burn in sunlight; however, the Helmet will lose durability and eventually break; afterwards, the Zombie will burn. Baby Zombies Baby Zombies are variants of Zombies that have a 5% chance to spawn in place of any regular Zombie. They run faster than the Player, and do not burn in sunlight (Until Beta 1.2.14.2), which makes them more deadly. Behavior Zombies will pursue any Players within a 40-Block radius and will attack by swinging their arms at their target. The damage they do is inversely proportionate to their health, and will set Players on Fire if they themselves are on fire. On Hard Mode, Zombies are able to break down Wooden Doors. Villagers Zombies will pursue and try to kill any Villagers within a 40 block radius. If a Zombie kills a Villager while on Hard mode, the Villager will always turn into a Zombie Villager. On lower modes of difficulty, the chance is lower. Jockeys Baby Zombies have a 15% chance of spawning as a Jockey on either a regular Zombie, a Spider, a Chicken, a Cow, an angry Wolf, a Pig, a Sheep, a Husk, or an Ocelot. Combat Zombies are easy to kill with a Sword, preferably Stone or above. A Bow and Arrow can also be used when fighting large groups of Zombies. It is also effective to use Splash Potions of Healing to kill large, clustered groups. Trivia *After Fire was removed in Update 0.3.0 due to bugs, Zombies emitted smoke and received damage until they died. **However, since Fire was added again, Zombies now visually burn in sunlight. *Zombies will not burn when standing in shade or in Water and will seek protection from the Sun. However, when in pursuit of a Player or Villager they will not seek protection from the Sun. *Zombies were the first Hostile Mob added to . **In Minecraft Pocket Edition Lite, Zombies were the only Hostile Mob. *Zombies have the same face as the Player's default Skin (Steve), except recolored green and black. *Before Update 0.11.0, Zombies dropped Feathers instead of Rotten Flesh. *After Update 1.3, if a Zombie drowns, it will become a Drowned. *Zombies have a desert counterpart, which is called the Husk. *They also have an underwater counterpart, called the Drowned. *After Update 1.3, if a Husk drowns, It will become a Zombie, Then if it drowns again, It becomes a Drowned *If a baby zombie is riding a drowning zombie, when the zombie drowns the baby will fall off and also drown, after this when the zombie and the baby cross paths again the baby will ride the zombie again. *Sometime in Update 1.2, When a baby zombie encounters an adult Zombie of the same variety it will ride the adult Zombie Gallery See here. Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Jockey Mobs Category:The Overworld Category:Update 0.2.0 Category:Entities